Kahika Cafe
by Hanazawa Maryam
Summary: Karin hidup sebatang kara dan sekarang ia bekerja di sebuah cafe terkenal,dengan permuda yang tampan sebagai bosnya, dan ditambah lagi ia harus menjadi pelayan pribadi bosnya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia mengalami kisah yang tak terduga dan kisah cinta yang rumit. Bagaimana Kelanjutannya? Baca, kelanjutannya Kahika Cafe. R n R please!/chap 4 update !
1. Chapter 1

**Kahika Cafe**

Hai semua, kali ini Maryam buat fanfic. Fanfictnya gaje nih. Chap 1 ini belum sampe ke inti masalahnya. Gomen kalau gak suka ya.  
Sebenernya, ini mw masuin k fanfic.  
Chapter 1

Kahika Café  
Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo  
Kahika Café ©Hanazawa Maryam  
Rated : T  
WARNING: Typo, alurnya berantakan, OOC, De EL EL

Aku duduk termenung menatap nasibku yang kini hidup sebatang kara. Apalagi sekarang aku harus membiayai sekolahku yang sangat mahal. Aku sangat pusing memikiran hal ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan berjalan menulusuri kota mencari pekerjaan. Aku berpikir, mana mungkin ada rang yang mau menerimaku, tapi aku tetap berpikir positif, hingga akhirnya keberuntungan datang padaku. Aku diterima di salah satu café. Kahia Café, café yang dikelola oleh orang sebaya denganku.

"Karin, antar ini ke meja 5, cepat!"  
"Baik, tuan Kazune"  
"Akhirnya selesai juga ya, tugas kita hari ini, karena ada Karin, jadi sedikit lebih ringan ya"  
"Ah, nona Himeka bisa saja"  
"Panggil saja kami dengan Kazune dan Himeka, tak usah pakai nona dan tuan ya Karin"  
"Baik nona, eh Himeka"  
"Sekarang semuanya boleh pulang" sambung Kazune dengan wajah dinginnya, sangat berbeda dengan Himeka yang selalu tersenyum padaku.  
"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok"  
"bye, Karin" sahut Himeka dengan senyumnya yang selalu tampak.

Hah, aku menjatuhkan diriu diatas kasurku yang empuk. Kasur yang dibeli orang tuaku dari Paris. Ku akui dulu kami bias dikatakan orang yang cukup kaya. Ayahku adalah seoramg pengusaha terkenal. Namu semuanya berubah ketika kedua orang tuaku tewas pada kecelakaan pada sebuah pesawat saat menuju ke Berlin, Jerman. Saat itu, ayahku meninggalkan hutang-hutangnya padaku, yang harus ku bayar segera. Akhirnya, aku menjual seluruh saham ayah, dan yang tersisa hanyalah rumah mewah ini.  
"Karin…!"  
"siapa sih itu, datang dengan memanggilku dengan teriak-teriak" pikirku dalam hati.  
"Kariiin…!"  
" IYA TUNGGU SEBEEENT.. ar" ah ternyata Kazune, aku langsung tidak berani membentaknya, karena dia boss ku.  
"Hei bodoh, tasmu ketinggalan, ada bukunya di situ, kupikir itu buku pr mu, dasar ceroboh"  
"Emm… Thanks Kazune"  
"sebentar, aku mau pinjam toilet mu"  
"sila..kan saja"  
Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya sesaat setelah Kazune pergi ke toilet .  
"wah, hujan. Bagaimana mungkin aku pulang ketika hujan yang sangat deras ini berlangsung. Aku tidur di rumahmu ya Karin, aku akan menelepon Himeka agar tak khawatir"  
"APA? TIDUR DI RUMAHKU?"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"  
"Taaa…ta…pi kan, kalau ad.."  
"Tenanglah, aku tidur di sofa, aku tidak akan menganggumu"  
"baiklah"

Hah! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung. Akupun langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku tanpa menghiraukan Kazune.  
" Huuuuuaah.., empuknya kasurku " gumamku dalam hati  
Tlek! Lampu padam? Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi sedikit takut, bukan sedikit sih, tapi takut.

"Kazunee!"  
"Karin! Kau dimana?"  
"Aku di lantai dua Kazune"  
"Lilinmu dimana?"  
"Di dalam lemari, di dapur"  
"Karin, cepat turun! Gunakan lampu ponselmu!"  
"Baa..ba.i..k"  
Aku mulai menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan cahaya dari ponselku. Sejenak kemudian Kazune berhasil menghidupkan lilin.  
"Kazune"  
"Emm..?"  
"Kau mau tidur di sofa mana?"  
"Di sofa ini, memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?"  
"Ti..ti..dak kok"  
Tiba-tiba Kazune menampakkan wajah seramnya.  
"Hihhihi.."  
"HWAAAAAAA!"  
"Penakut. Sudah, tidur sana!  
"Ta..ta..pi"  
"Kau takutkan Karin?"  
"I..ya"  
"Baiklah, aku tidur di sofa atas, tapi sofanya dimana?"  
"Dikamarku"  
"Hmm.. Baiklah, ayo naik ke atas, aku sudah ngantuk"

Kamipun muai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan bantuan cahaya dari sang lilin. Kazunelah yang memimpin sambil membawa lilin. Khirnya kami sampai juga di kamarku.  
"Masuklah, ta..tapi jangan macam-macam ya!"  
"Siapa juga yang mau macam-masam dengan perempuan sepertimu. Semua lelaki juga akan berpikir dua kali kalau denganmu"  
"Huh.. Oyasuminasai"  
"Oyasumi"

Ia tidur dengan lelapnya. Tidak sepertiku, dihantui dengan rasa takut. Angin begitu kencang. Aku kembali melihatnya tidur tanpa selimut. Ah, kasihan juga, pikirku. Akupun memberinya selimut. Aku mulai memperhatikan wajahnya. Wah, tampak seperti malaikat tidak berdosa kalau tidur, tak seperti kalau bangun, seperti manusia bejat.  
"Mama" Kazune mengigau sambil memelukku. Hwaaaaa…! Bagaimana ini!  
To be Continued….

Hehehehe…  
Gimana dengan fic nya Maryam? Jelek kan? Gak panjang lagi ceritanyaa. Hehe, maaf deh, cuz Maryam males ngetik#ditinju readers  
R n R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua! Kali ini maryam update lagi, kelamaan yah? Maaf deh, cuz banyak kerjaan #sok sibuk  
ya udah deh, langsung ke TKP aja..

**Enjoy my story**

Kahika Café

**Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo**

** Kahika café ©Maryam**

** Rate: T  
Warning: Typo menyebar kemana-mana, gaje, gak menarik de el el lah  
Chapter 2**

"Ka..kazune?" Aku lalu mulai melepaskan diri dari Kazune dengan hati-hati agar ia tak terbangun. Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Manis. Ya, manis. Tiba-tiba ada suatu getaran. Hpnya bergetar. Seketika saja ia bangun.  
"A-a-a-apa yang kaulakukan padaku! Dasar mesum!"  
"Apa kau bilang? Aku mesum? Kau yang memelukku. Lagian tadi aku hanya ingin memberikan selimut padamu"  
"Mesum!"  
"Ah, terserahlah"  
Kazune lalu melihat email yang masuk ke hpya. Ternyata dari Himeka. Ternyata Himeka demam dan memintanya untuk pulang.  
"Himeka demam, dan dia memintaku untuk pulang"  
"Tapi diluar sedang hujan lebat"  
"Dia sedang sakit, aku khawatir"  
"Pulanglah"  
'Kau?"  
"Ah, aku tak apa"

Setelah kepulangannya, listrik pun hidup. Menurutku kedatangannya membawa sial.

Pagi yang cerah. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah elit itu. Sekolah itu terdiri atas beberapa bagian, yaitu kelas regular, kelas internasional dan kelas artis. Dulu aku di kelas internasional, namun sekarang aku pindah ke kelas regular karena keterbatasan biaya.  
"Karin!"  
"Ah, Miyon. Selamat pagi"  
"Selamat pagi juga Karin. Kau sudah siap pr belum?"  
"Ha? Pr? Pr apa? Setahuku tidak ada pr"  
"Fisika halm 128 nomor 1-25, Karin"  
"Hwaaaaa…! Aku lupa!"  
*bel berbunyi*  
"Bagaimana ini Miyon, bel sudah berbunyi"  
"Hah, Karin. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlambat. Tidak mungkin Kau bias menyalin prku ini. Terima nasib sajalah"  
"Iya, kau benar"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kumpulkan pr kalian! Bagi yang tidak mengerjakan, silahkan keluar dan bersihkan perpustakaan"  
Hah! Sepertinya ini adalah hari sialku. Lagi-lagi aku dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan pr. Segera aku menuju perpustakaan. Perpustakaan yang hanya khusus anak internasional dan anak regular. Biasanya jam pertama seperti ini belum ada siswa yang datang, Tapi, aku mendengar langkah kaki. Hantu kah itu? Aku jadi merasa takut. Aku berjalan menulusuri seluruh perpustakaan. Dan yang kutemukan adalah seorang berambut pirang dengan kerennya membaca buku.  
"Ka…Kazune?"  
"Karin? Kenapa kau ada disini?"  
"Aku disini karena…karena…"  
"Karena apa? Dihukum? Karena tidak siap pr? Uh, memalukan! Dasar pemalas!"  
"Apa kau bilang? Dengar ya, aku bukan pemalas, aku hanya lupa! Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini? Dikeluarkan dari kelas ya?"  
"Jangan seenaknya menuduh, aku bukan pemalas sepertimu. Kami hari ini ke lab biologi. Aku kesini hanya ingin menambah wawasan tentang hewan yang akan kami bedah"  
"Hewan apa?"  
"Serangga. Sudahlah, jangan bertanya lagi padaku, aku mau membaca"  
"Tapi, buku yang kau baca bukan tentang bolos kan? Mengakulah!"  
"Bukan, sudahlah, kerjakan pekerjaanmu!"  
"Tolong pegang tangga ini ya, aku mau membersihkan buku yang diatas. Pegang yang erat ya!"  
"Baiklah. Merepotkan."  
-beberapa menit kemudian-  
"Hoy! Karin! Kau lama sekali!"  
"Tunggu, ada bagian yang sulit dibersihkan" jawabku pada Kazune yang tidak sabaran itu. Ternyata ada serangga di sela-sela buku.  
"AAaaaaa!" Seketika Kazune kabur dariku, sehingga tangganya bergoyang dan aku hampir jatuh .  
"KAZUNE!  
"Jangan memanggil nama orang dengan berteriak. Dasar tidak sopan!"  
"APA KATAMU?!"  
"Ah, Kazune. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga" sahut Himeka yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menjemput Kazune"  
"Hi…Himeka, aku disini saja"  
"Tidak bisa! Ayo Kazune! Karin, kenapa kau disini?"  
"Dihukum"  
"Sudah dulu ya Karin"jawab Himeka sambil menyeret Kazune.  
"Dasar aneh" jawabku dalam hati.

Teeeet!  
Tanpa terasa bel pulang berbunyi, tanda saatnya aku harus bekerja. Hah! Dunia ini penuh liku-liku.  
"Karin-chan!" seru Himeka padaku  
"Ah, Himeka-chan" jawabku sembari tersenyum padanya.  
"Ayo, pergi ke café bersama!"

Normal POV  
-at Kahika Café-

"Karin, ini untuk meja 5, ini untuk meja 3, ini untuk meja 12. Cepat antar!"  
"Baik, Kazune!" Jawab Karin sembari berlari mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

Beberapa saat sebelum café tutup, Karin pingsan di toilet.  
"Kazune!"  
"Iya Himeka, ada apa? Aku segera kesana" sahut Kazune sambil berlari karena kaget.  
"Ka…Karin! Himeka, dia kenapa?" Tanya Kazune dengan cemasnya.  
"Entahlah Kazune. Aku menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Badannya panas. Sepertinya dia demam"  
"Utung saja café nya sudah tutup. Kita bawa saja dia kerumah. Himeka, kau tutup cafénya. Aku akan menggendongnya kerumah"  
Setelah Himeka menutup cafénya. Kazune dan Himeka pulang dengan terburu-buru

Kazune's POV

Dia demam, pasti karena terlalu lelah dan akhirnya terjatuh pingsan. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan berat seperti ini. Apalagi café kami akhir-akhir ini semakin ramai saja. Aku bisa merasakan dengus nafasnya. Dengusan nafas yang dapat membuatku merasa nyaman. Akh! Sial! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan! Harusnya aku memikirkan bagaimana agar bisa cepat sampai dirumah. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya kami ampai juga dirumah.  
"Selamt datang Tuan muda" ambut Kyuu-chan setibanya kami di rumah. Dia adalah pelayan dirumah ini. Dia sudah bekerja dari sebelum aku lahir.  
"Kyuu-chan, cepat buka pintu kamarku. Siapkan obat demam, bubur, juga kain kompres. Cepatlah!"  
"Baik, Tuan Muda"  
"Kazune, badan Karin panas sekali"  
"Iya, pasti di kelelahan. Himeka, aku besok tidak sekolah"  
"kenapa? Kau ingin merawat Karin?"  
"I…iya. Dia kan sedang sakit, lagiankan tidak baik meninggalkan tamu sendirian"  
"Haha… Kazune, kalau Karin tidur di kamarmu, kau tidur dimana?"  
"Aku tidur di sofa saja. HImeka, kau makan duluan saja"  
"Tuan muda, ini obat dan buburnya"  
"Terimakasih"

aku langsung ke kamarku. Ah, belum sadar juga dia. Aku lalu mengambil minyak kayu putih dan mengoleskannya pada hidungnya. Dan akhirnya dia sadar juga.  
"K…Kazune? Aku dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"  
"Cerewet. Sudah, jangan Tanya, makan saja dulu bubur ini, lalu minum obat ini!"  
"I…iya"  
Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Karin akhirnya sudah selesai memakan bubur dan obatnya.  
"Sudah selesai"  
"Berbaringlah, aku akan mengompresmu. Tidurlah selagi aku mengompresmu"  
"Kazune"  
"Iya, apa?"  
"Terimakasih ya"  
"Eh?"

TBC

_Next Chapter:  
Kazune tertidur bersama Karin. Kazune meminta Karin menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Apakah Karin akan menyetujuinya? _

Huahahaha… Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Tidak menarik ya? Gomenne u,u. Gomen lama update, soalnya susah mengekspresikan imajinasi dengan tulisan, lagian pulsa modem habis, belum diiisi XD  
Bagi yang mau dapat pahala, isi aja pulsa modem Maryam XD  
** Thanks buat semua ripiewnya, XD  
**

**R n R please! **Karena kalau banyak review, jadi semangat ngelanjutin fictnya XD  
_Thanks for read my fanfict  
by: Hanazawa Maryam_


	3. Chapter 3

Kahika Café  
Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo  
Kahika Café © Hanazawa Maryam  
Rate: T  
Warning: OOC, Typo menyebar disana sini, gak menarik, gaje, de el el lah  
Chapter 3

Kazune's POV

"terimakasih ya"  
"Eh?" Aku pun menoleh padanya. Sekarang, kenapa aku jadi merasa gugup? Ah, hidup ini memang aneh.  
"Kazune!" Himeka  
"Eh, Himeka" Sahut Karin yang tiba-tiba terbangun.  
"Hey, Karin! Kenapa kau bangun lagi?! Cepat tidur lagi sana!" kataku yang jengkel terhadap Karin.  
"Sudahlah Kazune, jangan terlalu kejam padanya. Karin, bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"Sudah lebih baik dari tadi, terimakasih ya Himeka"  
" Oh ya, Kazune, cepatlah makan. Nanti kau sakit"  
"Iya iya. Lagian aku sudah makan roti waktu di café"  
"Ya sudah. Aku tinggal dulu. Aku mau istirahat. Karin, cepat sembuh ya"  
"I…iya Himeka"  
"Hey Karin, kau tidur! Aku mau pergi makan dulu"  
"i…iya"

Karin POV

Aku tidak tau aku bermimpi atau tidak sekarang. Aku dirawat oleh seorang kazune yang dingin itu? Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Apalagi sekarang aku sedang berada di kasurnya. Aku yakin ini mimpi. Segera kucubit pipiku. Ah, sakit! Berarti ini nyata. Bantal dan selimut ini bau Kazune, sungguh membuatku nyaman. Padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya. Tubuhku serasa tidak sakit lagi, tetapi rasanya mataku sangat berat.

Kazune POV

Akhirnya aku selesai makan. Aku segera menuju ketempat karin, di kamarku. Kulihat ia sudah tertidur. Baguslah, pikirku. Ku tempelkan tanganku ke dahinya. Ah, masih demam dia ternyata. Ku tempelkan lagi kompres itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga dia. Ku dengar orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat di Swiss. Sejak itulah dia pindah kelas dari kelas A menuju kelas reguler. Meskipun kelasnya tidak setara dengan kelasku yang berada di kelas A+, tetap saja keluarganya termasuk keluarga kaya.  
Sudah pukul 1 pagi. Aku masih terus menjaga Karin, meskipun mataku sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku duduk disamping Karin, rasanya lebih nyaman duduk di kasur daripada duduk di kursi.

Karin POV

Aku terbangun. Ah, Kazune! Dia tertidur samping duduk disampingku. Jadi, dia merawatku sampai larut malam. Baik sekali dia. Kuletakkan selimutku ke tubuhnya. Lalu berjingkat-jingkat keluar agar Kazune tidak terbangun.

Krek! Aku membuka pintu.  
"Selamat pagi, Karin" Himeka tersenyum padaku. Jujur saja, aku sedikit terkejut. Wajar saja, ketika membuka pintu, ia langsung muncul dihadapanku.  
"Selamat pagi juga Himeka"  
"Karin, ayo sarapan"  
"Ta...tapi aku harus pulang, Himeka"  
"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lagian dirumahmu kan tidak ada orang" Himeka langsung menarik tanganku ke meja makan. Apa daya, aku terpaksa menurutinya.  
"Himeka, terimakasih ya, atas semuanya ya"  
"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan" Himeka tersenyum padaku. Baik sekali gadis ini, pikirku.  
"Oh ya, Kazune belum bangun. Kyuu-chan, tolong panggilkan Kazune ya"  
"Baik nona" Pelayan itu sungguh cekatan. Tampaknya ia sudah lama bekerja di rumah ini. Tidak berapa lama Kazune datang juga.

Kazune POV  
Aku terbangun. Aku sedkit heran melihat Karin sudah tidak ada diranjang. Mungkin sedang bersama Himeka , pikirku. Aku langsung ke kamar mandi. Sesaat setelah di kamar mandi, aku mendengar ketukan dan suara.  
"Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap. Nona Himeka sudah menunggu Anda"  
"Iya! Aku segera kesana!" Ku percepat mandiku. Stelah siap dengan acara mandiku, aku turun ke bawah, ke meja makan.  
"Nah, itu Kazune" Himeka sedang tersenyum pada Karin. Tampaknya sedari tadi mereka terus mengobrol. Aku jadi senang Himeka memiliki teman baru.  
"Kazune, ayo makan!" Himeka tersenyum padaku. Rumah ini terasa hangat jika ada Himeka. Ia selalu tersenyum.  
"Itadakimasu!" kami bersahut serentak.  
"Hey, Karin"  
"iya, apa?" ia menoleh padaku.  
"Kau mau tidak, jadi pelayan pribadiku?" Jujur saja, aku menjadikannya pelayanku bukan tanpa alasan. Selain membantunya, aku juga ingin sedkit mengerjainya. Entah kenapa, sepertinya menyenangkan untuk mengerjainya .  
"APA? PELAYAN PRIBADIMU?" sontak saja hal ini membuatnya terkejut.  
"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Sebagai bayarannya, kau boleh tinggal dirumahku, dan rumahmu bisa kau sewa, dan kau dapat biaya tambahan. Selain itu, kau boleh sekelas denganku, dikelas A+. Jam kerjamu adalah pagi sebelum sekolah, di sekolah kau tak perlu bekerja. Jam 9 kau bebas, hari Minggu juga. Bagaimana?"  
"Kau bercanda?"  
"Apa tampangku tampang bercanda, hah? Dasar bodoh!"  
"Apa? Kau mengataiku bodoh?!"  
"Sudahlah Karin, Kazune" Himeka mencoba untuk menghentikan pertikaian kami.  
"Ta...tapi, apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tuan?"  
"Tidak usah"  
"Satu lagi, jangan berbuat macam-macam denganku"  
"Kau kira aku selera dengan perempuan sepertimu"  
"Sombong sekali kau! Kau kira kau itu makhluk paling tampan?"  
"Memang iya. Buktinya, gadis-gadis membuat club fans ku" jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahke kepadanya. Ia tampak kesal sekali. Dan aku sangat senang melihatnya kesal seperti itu, seperti ada hiburan baru. Kalian mengira kau jahat? Memang. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar jahat, buktinya, aku membantunya kan? Menurutku, itu gaji yang sangat besar, bahkan jam kerjanya juga sedikit.  
"Aku rasa kau sudah memelet mereka. Buktinya, mereka jadi bisa tergila-gila pada makhluk aneh sepertimu"  
"Enak saja. Jadi, kau mau terima tidak?"  
"Mau sih. Terus, bagaimana dengan cafenya?"  
"Kau tetap bekerja seperti biasa"  
"Oh ya, terimakasih untuk kemarin, dan untuk hari ini"  
"Ah, nevermind"  
"Kalau begitu, nanti akan ku bawa pakaianku"  
"Karin, aku senang sekali kau tinggal disini. Sekarang, aku jadi punya teman dirumah ini" Sepertinya Himeka senang sekali dengan Karin. Tapi baguslah, jika dia punya teman, dia pasti akan menunjukkan serangga serangga kesayangannya itu pada temannya, dan bukan aku.  
"Ah, Himeka, kau baik sekali, dia seperti dia, ya" Matanya melirik kepadaku.  
"Karin, kami mau berangkat sekolah. Kau tidak sakit lagi kan? Kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja sekarang, besok saja sekolahnya. Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan menemanimu untuk mengambil pakaianmu"  
"Tidak usah, Himeka. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mengambilnya"  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu ya Karin. Akan kubuatkan surat sakit untukmu. Anggap ini dirumahmu ya Karin" Aku dan Himeka lalu meninggalkan Karin dirumah. Dia tidak sendirian, ada beberapa pelayan dirumah ini.

Karin POV

Akhirnya aku sendirian disini. Tidak sendirian sih, ada beberapa pelayan disini. Sungguh, rumah ini besar sekali. Dua kali lipat dari rumahku. Pantas saja sih, menurutku. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak SMA sudah punya sebuah restaurant mewah? Dan dia sendiri yang mengelolanya, disertai para koki-koki hebat dan para pelayan yang cantik-cantik, termasuk aku. Aku? Cantik? Ah, sepertinya tidak juga sih.  
Aku bergegas pergi ke rumahku. Aku pun permisi kepada Kyuu-chan, si kepala pelayan.  
Wah, udaranya segar sekali. Aku berjalan menuju rumahku.  
Brukk! Aku ditabrak oleh seorang lelaki yang aneh, menurutku. Ia memakai kacamata yang besar dan bewarna hitam, memakai topi dengan pakaian seperti pakaian detektif, bahkan, wajahnya saja tidak kelihatan, jalannya menunduk terus, pantas saja ia menabrakku.  
"Maaf" ia langsung berlari meninggalkanku, tentunya sambil tertunduk.

Kazune POV

"Karin, pakai ini" Aku menyerahkan pakaian maid kepadanya.  
"Pakai ini?" Ia mulai tampak ragu memakainya.  
"Ya iyalah. Mau memakai apa lagi? Pakaian ini, hanya khusus malam hari saja"  
"Terus, kenapa di sore hari begini aku harus memakainya?"  
"Ini kan hari pertamamu, jadi boleh"  
*5 menit kemudian

"Karin, lama sekali kau!" aku berteriak kepadanya.  
"Tunggu sebentar lagi"  
"Cepat!"  
"Iya, sabar!"  
Akhirnya ia selesai juga. Aku tertegun melihat penampilannya. Manisnya. Ah, lupakan apa kataku tadi.  
"Selamat, kau telah resmi menjadi pelayan pribadiku" Aku tersenyum licik. Aku tahu dia merasakan aura kejahatanku. Aku tertawa dalam hati.  
"Tu...tunggu dulu, kenapa kita tidak ke Cafe?"  
"Oh iya, aku belum menjelaskan, aku tidak setiap hari di Cafe itu. Hanya hari Selasa, kamis, dan Sabtu saja, selain itu tidak. Jadi, kau hanya boleh bekerja disana jika aku disana. Aku punya assisten, jadi setiap kali aku tidak datang, dialah yang mengawasi restaurant ku"  
"Oh" Karin berOh ria  
"Sekarang, buatkan aku teh"  
"Iya"  
setelah beberapa saat.

"Ini, teh nya"  
"Umm, terlalu manis, ulangi!"  
"Baik"  
*5 menit kemudian  
"Ini, teh nya"  
"Umm, kurang manis, ulangi!"  
"**Baiklah" **Sepertinya dia agak jengkel sekali dengan perintahku. Ahahahaha, aku tertawa dalam hati.

Karin POV

"Ini, teh nya"  
"Umm, kurang manis, ulangi!"  
"**Baiklah" **Menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Kalau bukan karena dia adalah boss ku, dan kalau saja aku tidak kekurangan uang, aku pasti aku sudah melemparkan teh ini ke wajahnya. Terbesit dipikiranku untuk menambahkan garam pada teh nya. Rasakan ini, Kazune. Kau pikir, kau bisa melakukan hal seenaknya padaku, hah!  
"Ini, teh nya"  
"pffftttfrut, asin sekali. Kau mau membunuhku ya? Kazune memuntahkan teh yang telah di minumnya. Aku puas sekali.  
"Wah, mungkin aku salah memasukkan gula"  
"Buat lagi!"  
"Baiklah, **Tuan Kazune"** Aku memberi penekanan pada 'Tuan Kazune'  
"Ini dia, teh nya. Silahkan diminum"  
"Kau tidak memasukkan racun kan?"  
"Enak saja. Tentu tidak. Memangnya wajahku ini wajah pembunuh, apa?!"  
"Memang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, kau mencoba untuk membunuhku" Aku mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataannya itu.**  
**"Oh ya, mana Himeka?"  
"Dia sedang pergi less biola"  
"Oh"  
"Karin, aku mau mandi. Tolong mandikan aku, atau kita mandi bersama saja" katanya menggodaku  
"DASAR MESUM!"

TBC

Gak menarik ya? Gomen dah T^T Maaf mengecewakan.  
Bagi yang telah me ripiew chap sebelumnya, thanks yaaaaaah n,n

**R n R please! **Karena kalau banyak review, jadi semangat ngelanjutin fictnya XD  
_Thanks for read my fanfict  
by: Hanazawa Maryam_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kahika Café  
****Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo****  
****Kahika Café ©****Hanazawa Maryam  
Rate: T  
Warning: OOC, Typo menyebar disana sini, gak menarik, gaje, de el el lah  
Chapter 4**

Lembaran baru telah dimulai. Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Aku menyiapkan semua peralatan sekolah ku, dan kemudian mandi. Semuanya telah siap, dengan begini, aku tidak akan terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah, apalagi pekerjaan baruku adalah menjadi pelayan si Kazune bodoh itu. Andai saja orang tuaku masih hidup, aku tak akan hidup seperti ini dan tak kan mungkin bisa menjadi seorang pelayan. Tetapi, menurutku, aku cukup beruntung. Bagaimana tidak, jam kerja yang terbilang sedikit, tetapi dengan upah yang besar.

Dengan berat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kakiku ke suatu tempat yang paling malas untuk kudatangi, kamar Kazune.  
Aku mengetuk pintunya, tidak ada jawaban. Oh iya, ternyata aku juga kunci kamarnya. Ku buka pintunya, kudapati ia masih tertidur pulas. Dasar pemalas, pikirku. Ternyata, jika tidur, wajahnya persis seperti manusia tak berdosa, beda sekali ketika bangun, mirip setan, eh salah, mirip iblis.

"Kazune, bangun!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Tidak bangun juga. Ku guncang-guncangkan sekali lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama.  
"KAZUNE, BANGUN!" aku mulai berteriak padanya. Tidak bangun juga. Aku jadi mulai frustasi. Mungkin dia sudah mati, pikirku. Kucoba merasakan denyut nadinya di leher.  
"Kau ini, sebenarnya mau membangunkanku, atau mau menyentuhku?" Kazune tiba-tiba terbangun. Sungguh, dia membuatku terkejut. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia sudah bangun daritadi tadi.

"Kazune, kau daritadi sudah bangun, kan?"  
"Kau ini, sok tau sekali. Ya sudah, aku mau mandi, siapkan perlengkapanku!"  
"Iya"  
Kubuka lemarinya, wah, aku terkesima. Pakaiannya banyak sekali. Ku teliti satu persatu-satu, ah ini dia yang kucari. Ku letakkan pakaiannya di atas kasurnya.

Kazune POV

Akhirnya, aku selesai juga. Ku buka pintu kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk.

"Hwaaaa!" Karin menjerit sambil langsung menutup kedua matanya melihat penampilanku. Aku menjadi sedikit heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan entengnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih sebenarnya? Kau ini tak tahu malu! Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Karin langsung berlari keluar kamarku.

Ku lihat diriku dicermin dengan hanya balutan handuk di pinggang. Sekarang aku sadar, dia kan perempuan, pantas saja seperti itu.

Normal POV

"Karin, ayo duduk"  
"Ta...tapi Himeka, apa boleh? Aku kan sekarang seorang pelayan"  
"Tidak apa-apa Karin, kau kan teman kami" Himeka memberi senyuman kepada Karin yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.  
"Terimakasih ya"  
Ya, tidak apa-apa"  
"Itadakimasu!" jawab mereka bertiga serentakSelesai makan mereka langsung pergi ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, dengan berjalan kaki. Karin merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya ia bukanlah seorang pelayan jika tiba disekolah.  
"Karin, tentang kelas A+ itu, sebaiknya kau belajar dulu sebelum tes. Mungkin seminggu belajar. Jika kau gagal 1 kali saja, kau tak kan pernah bisa masuk kesana dalam satu semester ini"  
"Aku ini tidak pintar dalam bidang pelajaran. Sudahlah, tidak masuk kelas itu juga tidak apa-apa" Karin mulai mengelak. Ia sangat malas untuk belajar. Kelas A+ adalah kelas untuk siswa kaya dan pintar, mustahil baginya untuk masuk kesana.  
"Jadi, kau takut?"  
"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ini kurang pintar. Lagian tidak ada yang mau mengajariku, bagaimana mau belajar"  
"Aku yang akan mengajarimu"  
"Benarkah?" Mata Karin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kazune.  
"Memangnya wajahku ini menunjukkan bercanda?"  
"Ya tidak" ucapnya lirih.  
"Mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan, hentikan segala acara-acara ataupun kesibukanmu, termasuk menjadi pelayanku, dan menjadi pelayan di Cafeku"  
"Benarkah? Terimakasih ya"  
"Benarkan Karin, Kazune itu sebenarnya memang baik" Himeka lalu menggandeng tangan Kazune, dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kazune, sambil berjalan.  
"Hey, Kazune!" Seorang lelaki sedang terengah-engah mengejar Kazune. Kazune menoleh mendengar suara itu.  
"Hoy, Michi!"  
"Akhirnya, kau mendengarku juga" Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.  
"Wah, siapa dia Kazune? Pacarmu?" Tanya Michi yang sangat penasaran tentang Karin.  
"Bukan-bukan. Dia bukan pacarku, dan takkan mungkin jadi pacarku. Dia anak kelas X-1. Dia juga orang baru dirumahku"  
"Wah, cantiknya. Kenalkan, namaku Michiru Nishikiori. Panggil saja Michi. Nah, cantik, namamu siapa?" Michiru mengulurkan tangannya kepada Karin.  
"Cantik? Kau tidak salah dengan kata-katamu Michi?" sambung Kazune.  
"Diam kau mesum!" sahut Karin pada Kazune.  
"Namaku Karin Hanazono, panggil saja Karin" Karin tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Michi."Wah, kalau begini, aku jadi ingin sering-sering main kerumah Kazune"  
"Tidak bisa, kau harus jaga Cafeku tersayang, Michi"  
"Ca-cafe? Maksudmu Kahika Cafe itu?" Karin menjadi sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kazune tadi.  
"Oh iya, kenalkan, ini dia Assistenku" jawab Kazune sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Michi.  
"Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Gerbangnya sudah mau ditutup. Lari!" Mereka bertiga kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin agar tidak terlambat.  
"Ahh" Karin meringis kesakitan. Ia tersandung batu saat tengah berlari tadi.  
"Karin! Cepat!" Kazune akhirnya berlari menghampiri Karin.  
"Himeka, Michiru, kalian duluan saja. Karin, ayo! Kazune akhirnya menggendong Karin dengan ala bridal style. Ia berlari secepat mungkin. Sedikit lagi gerbangnya tertutup.  
"Kazune, cepat! Tinggal sedkit lagi" Karin berteriak-teriak histeris melihat pintu gerbang yang sedikit lagi tertutup. Sedangkan Kazune sedang kesal mendengar teriakan-teriakan histerisnya itu.  
"Akhirnya, sampai juga. Syukurlah tidak terlambat"  
"Kau ini, dari tadi tadi berisik sekali! Makanya, jalan itu hati-hati! Kalau aku terlambat bagaimana? Image ku sebagai murid teladan bisa hancur. Lalu bagaimana juga kalau kau terlambat? Kau bisa dihukum!" Kazune terus menerus marah-marah, Karin menjadi sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kazune yang begitu cerewet.  
"KAZUNEEEEEEEE" Seketika kemudian para fans Kazune datang menghampiri. Mereka memberikan death glarenya kepada Karin, namun Karin dengan santainya menatap kembali mata mereka dan kemudian pergi dengan kaki yang terbata-bata.  
"Karin! Tunggu!"  
"Apa?" Karin menoleh ke belakang, kearah Kazune.  
"Ayo ke uks!"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Dasar bodoh. Ya untuk mengobati kakimu lah"  
"Oh. Tumben kau baik"  
"Aku ini memang baik, kau saja yang tidak tahu"  
"Baik apanya, kayak set- ah iblis iya, eh upss" Karin keceplosan  
"Apa kau bilang? Aku seperti iblis? Dasar nenek sihir!"  
"Dasar pak tua!"  
"Dasar siput!"  
"Dasar keong!"  
"Dasar keong racun!"  
"Dasar kelinci!" Kazune terdiam mendengar kata-kata Karin yang mengatainya kelinci. Baginya kelinci adalah hewan yang lebih mitip ke cewek-cewekan, dan itu mengingatkannya kepada orang-orang yang sering mengatainya cowok cantik dengan simbol kelinci.  
"Kau ini! Sudahlah, ayo cepat pergi ke uks. Sini, naik ke punggungku! Akan kugendong biar cepat"  
"Tidak usah!"  
"Ayo cepat naik!"  
"Tidak usah!"  
"Ayo naik!"  
"I...iya" Karin kemudian menyerah, ia memilih digendong oleh Kazune. Sementara itu, para fans Kazune hanya terbengong melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

***

Istirahat akhirnya tiba. Karin lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya ditaman belakang, daripada menghabiskan uangnya untuk pergi kekantin. Hari ini ia cukup gembira, karena barusan ia mendapat nilai bagus pada bidang studi Biologi, jarang-jarang ia dapat nilai bagus.  
Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok lelaki yang dikenalnya itu.  
"Itu senior Kirika kan? Sedang bersama siapa dia? Sepertinya dia senang sekali. Gadis itu juga cantik. Mungkinkah dia pacarnya?" ungkapnya lirih. Raut wajah Karin berubah seketika, dari cerah menjadi mendung. Karin kemudian menghampiriya dengan memasang senyum lebar, ya, senyum palsu.  
"Hai, senior Kirika"  
"Oh, hai Karin"  
"Dia siapa kak?" Tanya karin sambil menunjukkan wajah bingung.  
"Oh iya, namanya Ami. Maaf ya, aku belum memperkenalkannya. Dia pacar baruku"  
"Salam kenal ya, namaku Ami"  
"Salam kenal juga, namaku Hanazono Karin" jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.  
"kami duluan ya Karin, kami mau ke perpustakaan dulu"  
"I...iya. sampai ketemu lagi"

Karin berjalan gontai. Sungguh ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya ingin menangis, tetapi tak mungkin ia menangis di tempat seperti ini. Senior Kirika yang telah disukainya sejak SMP itu ternyata telah memiliki pacar baru.

Karin POV

Ku harap ini adalah mimpi yang tak kan pernah menjadi nyata, namun tidak bisa, ini nyata. Melihatnya bersama gadis itu sungguh menyakitkan. Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Dia cinta pertamaku, orang yang mengajarkanku untuk selalu tersenyum dan terus bersemangat. Aku menyukainya sejak SMP. Segalanya telah kukorbankan padanya. Bahkan aku pernah berpura-pura sakit agar dia menggendongku sampai rumah, meneliti semua kegiatannya, masuk ke club yang sama dengannya meskipun aku tidak suka, mencoba menyukai hobinya, apa itu juga belum cukup? Apa belum cukup juga segala pengorbananku? Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Hidup ini memang tidak adil!

Akhirnya pulang juga. Rasanya hari ini aku mau sendiri saja. Seperti biasa, jika sedih aku lebih memilih pergi ke taman di dekat kolam, dekat rumahku dulu. Rasanya jika kesana perasaanku semakin baik.

Normal POV

Karin termenung sendirian di tepi kolam. Hatinya kesal sekali dengan kejadian tadi siang. Rasanya ingin sekali terjun dari ketinggian 100000 kaki. Ia lalu membuka bukunya, mengambil pena, dan mencorat-coret selembar kertas sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya, lalu membuangnya dengan sembarangan ke arah belakang tubuhnya.

Plukk!

"Awwh" Lemparan Karin tepat mengenai mata pemuda itu.

"Hey, kau yang duduk di dekat kolam!"

Karin dengan ragu memutar kepalanya, ia yakin pastilah kertasnya tadi mengenai seseorang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karin langsung membungkukkan badannya terus menerus sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Gerakannya kemudian terhenti ketika ia mulai mengamati pemuda itu.

"Kau kan..."

TBC

Gomen kalau ga seru. Salah satu kelemahan maryam itu adalah kurang bisa menggambarkan apa yang Maryam bayangkan dengan kata-kata T^T

Terimakasih yang sudah me review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maryam selalu senang ketika membacanya. Review itu seperti apresiasi bagi sebuah fict. Tapi bagi Maryam, hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang paling penting adalah Maryam bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ada di benak Maryam, itu aja ah.

Maryam hanya cuman ingin banyak yang baca, itu aja ._.v

Tapi, kalau ada yang mau me review, silahkan saja, Maryam makin senang loh XD

Flame maryam terima dengan lapang payud- eh lapang dada XD

ripiew ripiew ripiew XDDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Kahika Café  
Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo  
Kahika Café ©Hanazawa Maryam  
Rated : T  
WARNING: Typo, alurnya berantakan, OOC, De EL EL

"Kau kan..."  
"Apa?" Pemuda itu semaki dekat dengan Karin.  
"Oh aku ingat sekarang, kau orang aneh yang menabrakku tempo hari"  
"Apa? Kau bilang aku apa? Aneh?"  
"Tentu saja, lihat pakaianmu itu!"  
"Hey, dengar ya, ini cuman penyamaran"  
"Memangnya wajah aslimu itu bagaimana?"  
"Enak saja, itu rahasia" Pemuda itu meninggalkan Karin, meninggalkan seribu tanda tanya dibenak Karin.  
Dasar orang aneh, pikir Karin.

"Himeka, kau liat Karin tidak?" tanya Kazune sambil kepalanya melenggak-lenggok ke kanan dan kiri mencari Karin yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak siang tadi.

"Tidak. Bahkan kami tadi tidak pulang bersama. Padahal sudah hampir malam begini, Karin belum juga pulang." jelas Himeka sambil mengelus-elus kepala belalang kesayangannya itu yang berada di halaman belakang rumah. Setiap kali Kazune melihat serangga-serangga itu, rasanya ia ingin lari secepat mungkin menjauhinya. Tapi, kali ini, dia sedang menahannya.  
"Dasar, si nenek sihir itu! Pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Membuat khawatir saja"  
"Kazune, kau tidak boleh mengatainya begitu. Dia kan, orangnya baik."  
"Baik apanya? Dia itu nenek sihir. Ya sudah, aku mau mencari Karin dulu. Kau tunggu di rumah, ya!"  
"Kazune, lihat ini! Cantikkan?" Gadis berambut indigo itu memperlihatkan belalang kesayangannya kepada Kazune.  
"Tidaaaaaaak!" teriak Kazune sambil berlari pontang-panting ke luar rumah.  
Ditatapnya jam yang berada di tangannya itu. Ah, sudah hampir jam makan malam. Tapi aku harus mencarinya dimana?

Pencarian dimulai dari sekitar sekolah. Tidak ketemu. Dilanjutkan mencari di sekitar rumah Kazune, tidak ketemu. Kemudian mencari di sekitar Kahika Cafe, tetap tidak ketemu. Selanjutnya Kazune melanjutkan pencariannya di sekitar rumah Karin. Gadis itu tidak ada di rumahnya. Dicarinya lagi di sekitar rumah itu. Ketemu. Samar-samar Kazune melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk sendirian di tepi kolam di suatu taman.

"Karin?" gumamnya.  
Kazune kemudian mendekat, mendekati sosok gadis yang duduk di tepi kolam itu.  
"Karin!" panggil Kazune. Gadis yang merasa namanya di panggil itu menoleh ke sumber suara.  
"Ka... Kazune?" Ia sedikit kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus airmatanya. Tentu saja Kazune tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis. Kazune kemudian mendekat ke arah Karin, kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Karin, kau kenapa?"  
"Ti... Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Karin kemudian langsung menyembunyikan foto Kirika itu di bawah tasnya, yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.  
"Jangan berbohong." ujar Kazune dengan suara datar.

Karin dengan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Kazune, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundaknya, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya itu. Kazune yang awalnya terkejut menerima perlakuan Karin, akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Karin, dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya. Tangisannya berhenti. Karin melepaskan pelukannya. Hening. Kazune langsung merampas foto yang disembunyikan Karin di bawah tasnya. Ditatapnya foto itu dengan mata tajam.

"Ini, foto wakil ketua OSIS kan?" tanya Kazune. Ia kemudian menghela nafas.  
"Dengar, kau, Hanazono Karin, orang seperti ini, tidak perlu kau tangisi. Karena, dia yang akan menangis karena telah membuatmu menangis." ungkap Kazune.  
"Kau bisa mendapatkan seribu lelaki seperti itu, bahkan kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang seribu kali lebih baik darinya." ujarnya lagi.  
Karin tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Kazune. Karin hanya tidak menyangka ia akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari seorang Kazune.  
"Sini, minta fotonya!" pinta Karin. Diambilnya foto itu dari tangan Kazune. Diremasnya foto itu, digumpalkannya, lalu dibuangnya ke dalam kolam.  
"Kenapa dibuang?" tanya Kazune yang sempat heran melihat tingkah Karin.  
"Karena aku ingin membuangnya dalam hatiku. Lagi pula, dia tak pantas ditangisi."  
Hening. Suasana hening kembali.  
"Ayo pulang! Makan malam sudah siap, dan Himeka sedang menunggumu dirumah." ajak Kazune  
Karin tetap diam tak bergeming.  
"Ayo lah. Akan kugendong."  
Kazune kemudian berjongkok, bersiap menggendong Karin. Karin menghampiri punggung itu. Disilangkannya tangannya di leher Kazune. Dengan sigap, Kazune langsung menggendongnya.  
Hening. Suasana hening kembali.  
"Kazune."  
"Hn"  
"Terimakasih."  
"Ya. Lain kali, kalau kau mau pergi, bilang dulu padaku."  
"Iya. Maaf merepotkanmu."  
"Hn"

Kini wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Kazune sendiri bisa merasakan nafas Karin. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus diam.  
Mata Kazune tertuju pada toko es krim di seberang jalan. Ia tergiur untuk merasakan es krim itu.  
"Karin, kau mau es krim, tidak?" ajak Kazune.  
Diam. Tidak ada jawaban Karin.  
"Karin." panggil Kazune lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.  
"Karin!" panggil Kazune dengan sedikit panik. Diliriknya kebelakang untuk melihat Karin.  
Hah! Ternyata tertidur. Dasar!

"Kazune, ada apa dengan Karin?" tanya Himeka yang heran melihat Karin dalam gendongan Kazune.  
"Sudah, nanti saja ceritanya. Aku mau bawa dia ke kamar dulu." ujar Kazune. Himeka tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Kazune membuka pintu kamar. Direbahkannya gadis itu di atas kasur.  
"Etto, Kazune. Kenapa kau menaruh Karin di kamarmu?" Mendengar perkataan Himeka, ia langsung berbalik, mengamati keadaan sekitar.  
"Astaga!" Kazune menepuk jidatnya. "Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini! Ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia tidur disitu."  
"Ayo!" Himeka menarik tangan Kazune menuju ruang keluarga. Himeka kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa disana.  
"Kazune, ayo ceritakan!" perintah gadis berambut indigo itu.  
"Dia du-"  
"Kazune, kau duduk dulu, baru cerita. Jangan berdiri seperti itu!" potong Himeka.  
Kazune kemudian memenuhi perintah adiknya yang umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya.  
"Dia menangis di taman dekat rumahnya. Lalu ku ajak pulang. Aku menawarkan untuk menggendongnya. Dia mau. Tapi, di perjalanan, dia tidur." jelas Kazune.  
"Menangis?"  
"Iya. Menangisi si wakil ketua OSIS itu."  
"Oh. Terus, sejak kapan kau punya hobi menggendong anak perempuan, kak?" goda Himeka. Wajar saja ia bertanya begitu.  
Biasanya sikap kakaknya itu sangat dingin kepada perempuan. Yah, kecuali dengan gadis yang pernah hadir di hidupnya 3 tahun lalu.  
"Dia kan menangis, jadi kugendong."  
"Oh ya, ada yang akan pulang dari Inggris seminggu lagi."  
"Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Kazune girang.  
"Iya. Dia mengirimiku email."  
Kahika cafe 5 part 4.

Seperti biasa, mereka hanya diam saat makan. Tak ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan hari ini. Menurutnya, ada sedkit rasa sepi jika gadis yang sedang terlelap tidur dikamarnya itu tidak ada. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bisa membuat topik pembicaraan yang bagus yang membuat Himeka tersenyum ataupun tertawa, meskipun dirinya hanya diam saja ketika Karin dan Himeka sedang asyiknya berbincang-bincang, tapi ia menikmati itu.

Makan malam selesai. Himeka menoleh kepada Kazune dan berkata "Kazune, aku ke kamar duluan ya. Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas." Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang sedari tadi diam membisu seribu bahasa.

Kazune melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu ruangan yang dulunya lama tidak terpakai itu. Dimasukinya ruangan itu. Diamatinya dengan seksama ruangan itu. Ruangan itu penuh dengan foto. Didapatinya sebuah album diatas meja belajar. Dibukanya album itu. Terpampanglah foto-foto Karin semasa dulu. Dilihatnya satu persatu. Ada ketika Karin masih bayi, ada ketika Karin masih balita dengan mic di tangannya seolah dia adalah seorang artis, ada ketika Karin sedang menangis melihat es krimnya meleleh, ada ketika Karin yang sepertinya berumur 6 tahun yang sedang menaiki sepeda baru, ada Karin yang sedang main baseball.  
Ternyata, nenek sihir itu lucu juga waktu kecil. Lihat, aku paling suka ketika dia menangis karena es krimnya meleleh, lucu sekali.  
Dibukanya lagi lembar selanjutnya, ia terperangah melihat foto itu.  
Dan tunggu, ada foto Kirika dan Karin disini. Karin sedang memegang bola basket dan disampingnya ada Kirika yang sedang tersenyum bersama Karin.  
Kurasa mereka telah mengenal sejak lama, pantas saja Karin menangis.

Ditutupnya kembali album itu, diletakkannya di tempat semula. Kazune kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela di dekat ranjang. Dibuka jendela itu, hingga masuklah angin malam menerpa tubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas. Kembali ia mengingat tentang kedatangan gadis yang akan datang seminggu lagi itu. Matanya terpejam merasakan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya itu. Tidak sepenuhnya ia senang mendengar gadis itu akan datang kembali ke Jepang. Mengingat gadis itu meninggalkannya begitu saja dan pergi ke Inggris selama ini. Terbayang kembali raut wajah gadis itu. Ia baik, cantik, dan tentu saja pintar. Itu yang membuat dirinya paling menarik.

Ditutupnya kembali jendela itu. Kazune pergi meninggalkan kamar gadis itu menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya kenop pintu dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan gadis yang sedang terlelap itu. Diambilnya piyamanya di lemari. Dilihatnya kembali gadis yang sedang terlelap itu. Cantik juga. Ia kemudian kembali keruangan sebelumnya, kamar yang kini di tempati gadis itu. Digantinya pakaiannya dengan piyama. Direbahkannya dirinya kedalam ranjang yang berwarna soft pink itu. Di pejamkannya matanya. Terhirup bau khas Hanazono Karin disana. Di peluknya bantal itu dengan erat. Harum. Bau itu seperti menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

Kazune membuka matanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjangnya.  
Dia terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Matanya masih merasa sedikit mengantuk.  
Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar itu, menuju ke kamarnya.

Dibukanya kenop pintu kamarnya itu. Didapatinya gadis itu masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Di perhatikannya wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Hmm, manis juga, kalau tidur.  
Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arah wajah gadis itu. Semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya jarak antar wajah mereka hanya berkisar 8 cm.  
"Hey, sleeping ugly! Ayo bangun! Atau, apakah aku perlu menciummu, agar kau bangun?"

Mendengar ada suara, Karin dengan berat membuka kedua matanya. Alangkah kagetnya ia, melihat sepasang mata biru saphire sedang menatap mata emeraldnya itu. Ia sedikit terpana dengan pesona Kazune. Wajar saja, Kazune merupakan lelaki populer yang sangat digandrungi perempuan-perempuan di sekolahnya. Bahkan telah ada fans club untuk Kazune yang berisi para perempuan yang menyukainya. Tetapi, Kazune tidak pernah menggubrisnya sama sekali. Tersenyum kepada mereka saja tak pernah.  
Kazune kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Karin. Kemudian pergi menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya.  
Karin mengamati kamar itu. Sepertinya dia tidak berada di kamar yang biasanya. Di amatinya kamar yang bercat biru itu. Ah, dia baru sadar kalau ini kamar Kazune.  
"Tu... Tunggu! Kenapa aku tidur dikamar mu?" tanya Karin yang kaget menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berada di kamar Kazune.  
"Oh, itu. Terimakasih ya, atas malam kemarin. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Sungguh indah kemarin. Maaf, aku tidak mengganti baju mu." goda Kazune.  
"Ja... Jadi, kemarin kita tidur bersama?" Karin bergidik ngeri.  
"Aku bercanda. Aku kemarin tidur di kamarmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu jika belum menikah. Lagi pula, aku akan melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka." jelas Kazune. Karin menghela nafas, pertanda lega dengan pernyataan Kazune.  
"Ya sudah. Kau siap-siap sana!"  
"I... Iya. Terimakasih"  
Karin kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Kazune.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah elit, Sakuragaoka. Para murid perempuan berbondong-bondong menghampiri Kazune. Karin sedikit terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tanpa mempedulikan para fansnya, Kazune tetap berjalan.

Pelajaran telah usai. Kazune keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti biasa, para fansnya berbondong-bondong menghampirinya. Kazune tidak memperdulikannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelas Karin. Namun, tetap saja para fansnya itu mengikuti.  
Karin yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya kaget melihat para fansnya Kazune.  
Kazune langsung menarik tangan Karin. Hal ini membuat terkejut para fansnya.  
"Karin, ayo kita pergi!"

TBC

Huaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomen kalau gak menarik ya ._.v  
Kalau ada yang kecewa kalau yang tentang org yg dilempar Karin itu belum diberitahu orangnya, maaf ya. Tenang, suatu saat di suatu masa, pasti ketahuan siapa itu org. Ada yang bisa nebak, siapa itu?  
Chapter ini berat, ah. Tau ga sih, chapter ini Maryam buat dua kali. DUA KALI! Gara-gara adik Maryam yang superrrrr duperrr nyebelin itu, nge-hapus tuh chapter yang masih Maryam buat di hp T^T  
siapa yang mau tukeran adik sama Maryam? Oh ya, disini, Kirikanya cowo~

Thanks to:  
hana, KK LOVERS, Yume Sora, Natali-chan, Haruka Hitomi12, Riska-chan, ikina uruwashi, jamilah, Rizki kinanti, Dci, mila, failasofi, nuri, ika, ayu, dll

Terimakasih yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal-abal ini.

R n R! Pleaseee!


End file.
